At the present, an electrical connector which is commonly used in the industry for connecting a chip module with a circuit board includes an insulating body, a plurality of conductive terminals and a plurality of tin balls. The insulating body is provided with a plurality of accommodating openings, corresponding to the conductive terminals and the tin balls. Each conductive terminal has a base fixed in an accommodating opening, a connection portion formed by extending downward from the base, and a soldering portion, wherein the soldering portion includes two clamping portions, which are formed by bending and extending from the connection portion towards two sides, respectively. The two clamping portions get close to each other, and the length of the upper fringe of each clamping portion is equal to that of the lower fringe of each clamping portion, and each tin ball is correspondingly clamped between the two clamping portions. However, as shown in FIG. 8(B), the length of each clamping portion is I. In order to save metal billet and reduce the production cost of the connector, the same metal billet is needed to be cut to form a plurality of clamping portions. And under a condition of not increasing a distance between terminals, the length I of each clamping portion is limited, thereby resulting in insufficient clamping force of the clamping portions against the tin ball. This insufficient force easily causes separation of the tin ball from the terminal, poor soldering between the terminal and the circuit board, and reduction of the product qualification ratio of the electrical connector.
Therefore, a heretofore unaddressed need exists in the art to address the aforementioned deficiencies and inadequacies.